Der Riese
Der Riese è la quarta mappa in ordine cronologico della modalità zombie. Si svolge in un centro di ricerca nazista che funziona come base operativa del gruppo 935. Si trova vicino a Breaslau, in germania. Stanze Stanza iniziale/Mainframe Sono presenti 4 barriere, due su ogni lato, e due porte apribili. Armi disponibili * Gewehr 43 - 600 punti * kar98k - 200 punti Altro * Mano pesante - 5000 punti, disponibile dopo aver collegato tutti i teletrasporti al Mainframe. * Radio * Mainframe: serve a collegare i teletrasporti per aprire la Mano Pesante. Capannone (destra) Ci sono 2 barriere e una trappola elettrica. Armi disponibili * Fucile a pompa - 1200 punti Corridoio (destra)/Garage Armi disponibili * Thompson - 1200 punti * Scimmiette esplosive - Nella fornace, dopo aver attivato la Fly Trap. Bibite * Mule kick (black ops) - 4000 punti Altro * Spawn della Cassa Capannone (sinistra) Armi disponibili * M1A1 Carabine - 600 punti Altro * Fly Trap * Orsetto Laboratorio per test sugli animali Armi disponibili * M1897 da trincea Altro * Spawn della cassa * Orsetto * Radio * Cervello per l'easter egg * Fly Trap Teletrasporto A Armi disponibili * MP40 - 1000 punti Altro * Spawn della cassa * cervello * Radio Cortile È lo spawn iniziale della Cassa, inoltre qui si può attivare l'elettricità. Armi disponibili * FG42 - 1500 punti * Bouncing Betty (x2) - 1000 punti Bibite * Juggernog - 2500 punti * Double Tap Root Beer 1.0 - 2000 punti * Speedcola - 3000 punti Altro * Radio * Generatore * Spawn della cassa Teletrasporto C Armi disponibili * STG-44 - 1200 punti * Coltello Bowie - 3000 punti Bibite * Quick Revive Altro * Spawn della cassa * Due radio Easter egg Se si getta una scimmietta esplosiva nella fornace sarà più probabile ottenere dei power up. Armi Armi iniziali * Colt M1911 * Stielhandgrenates Armi a muro * Kar98k - 200 punti * Gewehr 43 - 600 punti * Fucile a pompa - 1200 punti * Thompson - 1200 punti * M1A1 Carbine - 600 punti * FG42 - 1500 punti * M1897 da trincea - 1500 punti * MP40 - 1000 punti * Type 100 - 1000 punti * StG44 - 1200 punti * Coltello Bowie - 3000 punti * Bouncing Betties (x2) - 1000 punti * Stielhandgrenates (x4) - 250 punti Armi della Cassa World at War * .357 Magnum * PPSh41 * M1 Garand * PTRS-41 * BAR * FG42 * Browning M1919 * MG42 * Lanciafiamme M2 * Panzerschreck * Ray gun * Wunderwaffe DG-2 * Scimmiette esplosive * Molotov * Tutte le armi a muro Black Ops * CZ75 (anche doppia) * Python * Spectre * FN FAL * G11 con mirino * FAMAS * AUG con mirino Swarovski * Commando * Galil * HS-10 * SPAS-12 * Dragunov * L96A1 * RPK * HK21 * Coltello balistico * Balestra * China lake * M72 LAW * Ray gun * Wunderwaffe DG-2 * Scimmiette esplosive Bibite * Juggernog * Speedcola * Double Tap Root Beer 1.0 * Quick Revive * Mule kick (Black Ops) Teletrasporti è necessario collegare tutti i teletrasporti al Mainframe per attivare la Mano pesante, cosa che va fatta entro un breve lasso di tempo. Inoltre, una volta collegati, potranno essere usati illimitatamente senza dover aspettare che si ricarichino. Power up * Munizioni massime: Ripristina le munizioni di tutte le armi di cui si è in possesso. Appare sempre alla fine di un round dei Cani Infernali. * Bomba: Uccide tutti gli zombie sulla mappa e dona 400 punti ad ogni giocatore (800 se si hanno i punti doppi) * Eliminazione istantanea: Permette di uccidere gli zombie con un unico colpo. è consigliato utilizzare il coltello, tranne in casi di estrema necessità. * Doppi punti: Raddoppia i punti guadagnati per uccisioni, colpi, riparazioni e tutto il resto. Si applica anche ad altri potenziamenti (bomba, carpentiere e eliminazione istantanea). * Carpentiere: Ripara automaticamente tutte le barriere e dona 200 punti ai giocatori (400 se si hanno i punti doppi). * Inoltre, dopo aver utilizzato un teletrasporto, al Mainframe apparirà un Power up gratuito. ** Dopo un po di usi però, questo effetto svanirà. Easter eggs * Si può attivare la canzone "Beauty of annihilation" attivando 3 cervelli sparsi per la mappa, senza un ordine specifico. * Si possono trovare un messaggio e un libro nascosti. Altri messaggi nascosti sono sparsi per la mappa. * Se un giocatore si sdraia davanti a un distributore guadagnerà 25 punti. Questa è una battuta inserita dagli sviluppatori per far notare quanto sia facile trovare un quarto di dollaro sotto le macchinette. ** Questo trucchetto funziona anche in Origins. Codici degli illuminati Si possono trovare alcune tavole con varie scritte: * 1: Morti viventi * 2:Edward è vivo * 3:Treyarch * 4:Alla comunità. Ai fan. Alle nostre famiglie. Grazie a tutti. Ritorneremo. Caratteristiche * Sono state inserite le Scimmiette esplosive. * Le bibite e le trappole elettriche ritornano. * La Mano Pesante, che al costo di 5000 punti, ricopre l'arma di elemento 115 rendendola più potente e donandole nuove caratteristiche. * Il coltello Bowie. Rimpiazza il coltello normale e uccide in un colpo fino al round 10. * I teletrasporti, che permettono di viaggiare velocemente per la mappa e sono molto utili come sistema di fuga in situazioni disperate. Prima bisogna collegarli al Mainframe. * Bisogna attivare l'elettricità, come in Verruckt. * Nel menù di pausa, appare la mappa di Der Riese. * Gli zombie possono scalare e saltar giù dai piani rialzati (Il miglior esempio lo si vede sul ripiano del Mainframe, davanti alla mano pesante. * Ritorna di nuovo la Cassa, ma cambia il colore del raggio con cui localizzarla. è anche più difficile notarlo a causa degli edifici molto alti. Curiosità * In Black Ops, in uno dei registratori collezionabili, si scopre che un cugino di Kravchenko ha preso parte ad un massacro a Der Riese. * Andando verso il teletrasporto C si possono vedere i poster di Call of the Dead, Ascension e Parigi, che era l'idea iniziale prima di creare Moon. * Nel computer della CIA si può vedere una concept art di Der Riese. * Se si guarda verso la luna, si può vedere la stazione Grifone, ovvero Moon. * Questa mappa è basata su una vera stazione di ricerca nazista chiamata Der Riese, in Polonia, dove si crede si facessero esperimenti per creare un teletrasporto/macchina del tempo (Die Glock). * Su una lavagna si può leggere la frase "H. Hyena. Edward, I know it was you". * Se si spara con Mustang e Sally o con l'M72 LAW alla luna, si vedranno delle esplosioni. * Si può trovare una targa con scritto "WaffenFabrik Der Riese". * Nella stanza del coltello Bowie c'è un impronta insaguinata dei Cani Infernali. * Doveva esserci una bibita chiamata Amm-O-Matic, sarebbe costata 10000 punti e avrebbe donato un max ammo, ma fu eliminata. * Al teletrasporto A si può sentire una porta che sbatte. * L'orologio in cima al Mainframe legge sempre 1:15, riferimento all'elemento 115. * Si può trovare una stanza incompleta usando Noclip. * Si può sentire un bambino che canta vicino al Generatore. * Si può sentire una donna piangere davanti alla fornace vicino al Thompson. * Davanti al mainframe c'è una scritta che dice "Abbraccia la trinità e il potere sarà tuo". è un riferimento al dover collegare i teletrasporti per poter aprire la Mano Pesante. * L'easter egg della Fly Trap può ancora essere completato, anche in Black Ops. * Nel laboratorio per i test sugli animali, ci sono alcuni topi morti sparsi in giro. * Usando Noclip, si può notare un orsetto fluttuare dietro una lavagna. * nel trailer di Der Riese, le armi che usano i personaggi hanno dei suoni diversi rispetto al gioco vero e proprio.